Ils s'aimaient
by Mina MM
Summary: La peur règne à Poudlard, comme dans tout le monde sorcier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour et la guerre est proche, c’est désormais un fait indéniable pour tous. Et pourtant, au milieu de cette foule terrorisée, deux élèves s’aiment...


_Re-bonjour tout le monde! Je suis de retour (enfin, oui, je sais... :) avec un nouveau dramione, ce n'est pas vraiment un de mes meilleurs, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... La chanson est "Ils s'aiment" de Daniel Lavoie. _

_Un immense merci à Ed', ma française préférée, qui a corrigé cet OS! Bonne lecture à tous, et relecture à toi!_

_Mina_

**Ils s'aimaient**

La peur règne à Poudlard, comme dans tout le monde sorcier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour et la guerre est proche, c'est désormais un fait indéniable pour tous. Chaque matin, il y a au moins une personne dans la Grande Salle qui apprend par courrier, ou pire par le journal, qu'un des membres de sa famille est mort. L'angoisse se lit sur tous les visages et nous serre le cœur. Même les enfants de Mangemorts sont terrifiés à l'idée que leurs parents soient arrêtés ou tués. La peur est presque palpable et alourdit l'atmosphère.

Mais au milieu de cette foule terrorisée, deux élèves s'aiment. Tous deux viennent de camps ennemis. Lui, Drago Malefoy, fils d'un célèbre Mangemort. Elle, Hermione Granger, membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix et meilleure amie du Survivant. Tout les oppose et pourtant…

**Ils s'aiment**

Peut-être vous demandez-vous qui je suis et comment je sais tout cela. Mon nom et mon identité n'ont pas la moindre importance. Je ne fais partie ni des Mangemorts, ni de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ni de toute autre organisation. Je ne suis qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres. Mon nom ne figurera pas parmi ceux des héros, et peut-être au pire, au milieu de tous les morts que fera cette guerre. Je ne suis qu'un anonyme de plus dans cette foule… L'amour entre les célèbres Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger est connu de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'en cachent pas… J'admire leur courage et leur amour

**Comme avant**

**Avant les menaces et les grands tourments**

Ils semblent vivre leur histoire dans leur bulle, coupés du monde extérieur. La guerre imminente, la mort qui rôde, le désespoir, la peur, leurs camps respectifs qui s'affrontent… Tout cela, ils semblent l'ignorer, ne vivant que l'un pour l'autre. Leur bonheur insouciant et innocent me réchauffe le cœur, en ces temps troublés, et me fait à nouveau espérer… Espérer en un monde meilleur, en paix…

**Ils s'aiment**

**Tout hésitants**

**Découvrant l'amour, découvrant le temps**

Leur histoire est encore à ses débuts. Ils vivent actuellement le temps des premiers amours naissants, de la timidité, des regards enflammés qu'on se lance d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, des tendres baisers qu'on s'échange dans un recoin sombre et isolé, des mains enlacées… Le temps de la douceur et du bonheur. Cette période sera éphémère, mais ils l'ignorent encore, heureux et innocents comme le sont les jeunes amants.

**Il y a quelqu'un qui se moque, j'entends quelqu'un qui se moque**

**Se moque de moi ?**

**Se moque de qui ?**

Pourquoi ces ricanements ? Causé par quoi ? Par qui ? Par ma naïveté et mon admiration pour ces deux amants ? Par leur amour naissant ? Par leur jeunesse et leur insouciance ? Par leur bonheur éphémère mais si intense ? Pourquoi ces moqueries ? Seraient-ils jaloux et envieux de cet amour si pur au milieu de l'horreur de la guerre ?

**Ils s'aiment**

**Comme des enfants**

**Amour plein d'espoir, d'impatience**

**Et malgré les regards remplis de désespoir, malgré les statistiques**

**Ils s'aiment comme des enfants**

Malgré le chiffres : le nombre de morts dans chaque camp, l'espérance de vie d'un sorcier moyen réduite à trente ans, le nombre de veufs, de veuves, d'orphelins, de parents séparés de leurs enfants; malgré la peur ambiante, malgré tous ces regards remplis de désespoir, de jalousie ou d'envie… Malgré la guerre, ils s'aiment et espèrent. Ils espèrent un monde meilleur, en paix, un monde où ils pourraient s'aimer librement et sans contraintes. Impatients et l'esprit plein de projets d'avenir : « ils s'aiment comme des enfants. »

**Enfants**

**De la bombe**

**Des catastrophes, de la menace qui gronde**

**Enfants du cynisme**

**Armés jusqu'aux dents**

Elle, courageuse, brillante, ne reculant devant aucune menace ou danger et déjà considérée comme une future héroïne. Lui, aux paroles tranchantes et blessantes comme des couteaux et armé de son cynisme. Eux, enfants grandis trop tôt par la guerre.

**Ils s'aiment**

**Comme des enfants**

**Comme avant les menaces et les grands tourments**

Ils sont enviés et jalousés pour cela. Mais on leur en veut aussi. Certains n'aiment pas que l'on s'aime. Leurs propres camps complotent pour provoquer leur rupture, voire la mort de leur ennemi, insensibles à la beauté de cet amour et aux supplications des jeunes amants.

**Et si tout doit sauter, s'écrouler sous nos pieds,**

**Laissons-les, laissons-les, laissons-les, laissons-les s'aimer**

Ce qui devait arriver est finalement arrivé : la guerre a éclaté et fait rage. Les morts sont déjà nombreux dans les deux camps et jonchent le sol. Les sorts fusent de toutes parts. « Et eux? », me direz-vous. Eux, ils sont chacun dans leur camp, en première ligne, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se lancent souvent des regards inquiets et tentent de se protéger mutuellement contre les attaques dirigées contre l'un d'eux.

Toute cette mascarade me paraît ridicule et me donne envie de pleurer. Je veux crier, mais les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge.

**Et si tout doit sauter, s'écrouler sous nos pieds**

**Laissons-les, laissons-les, laissons-les, laissons-les s'aimer**

Pourquoi cette guerre ? Pourquoi tous ces morts ? Pourquoi le sacrifice de cet amour innocent ? Pourquoi ces haines ? Pourquoi ces divisions ? Pourquoi ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Pourquoi faut-il que la folie et la soif de pouvoir de quelques-uns mènent à de telles horreurs ? Ce massacre aura-t-il un jour une fin ? Tant de questions qui, je le sais, resteront sans réponses. Et au milieu de ces haines, se battent, morts de peur, des enfants.

**Enfants**

**De la bombe**

**Des catastrophes, de la menace qui gronde**

**Enfants du cynisme**

**Armés jusqu'aux dents**

Tant d'enfants mêlés à cette guerre, sans même l'avoir voulu…

Tout à coup, deux éclairs verts se distinguent parmi les autres. Le premier est lancé par Voldemort contre son jeune disciple, Drago Malefoy, et le deuxième par Dumbledore contre l'une des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Hermione Granger. Aucun d'eux ne voit l'éclair qui se dirige vers lui, les yeux fixés sur celui qui menace l'être aimé. Touchés en même temps, ils s'écroulent au sol, morts. Dans leur regard, on peut lire la même surprise, mêlée de soulagement et d'amour.

La bataille continue à faire rage, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si j'étais le seul à me révolter contre cette mort injuste et cruelle : tués par leurs propres chefs car…

**Ils s'aiment**

**Comme avant**

**Avant les menaces et les grands tourments**

**Ils s'aiment**

**Comme avant**

Ainsi périssent les deux amants interdits : Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger. Et quoi qu'on en dise plus tard dans les livres d'Histoire, ils s'aimaient…

_Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pas trop nul? Donnez-moi votre avis, négatif ou positif, please..._


End file.
